Just Shoot Me
by its-never-lupus
Summary: A very cute, fluffy little one shot featuring Snittery. Rated for intense making out, no language, but implied slash. Please leave a review, it'd be like finding a Newsie under my Christmas tree! Thanx!


Disclaimer: Own nothing except Shannon, I made her up. She IS a real person, but I took some creative liberties here and there. Enjoy!

My name is Michael Goorjian, please call me Skitts. Or Skittery, if you like. And I am officially in love with my best friend, Alex "Snitch" Murphy. One problem: He has a steady girlfriend. And they are constantly all over each other, which creates a very BIG problem for me.

Only a few select people actually know I'm gay, and since they're gay themselves, they don't really care. I trust them more than I do my straight friends, since they tend to make fun of me. But they're never malicious, or anything. I guess it just frustrates them to ask me whether or not I think a chick is hot, and I just give them a blank stare. A variation of "Oh, yeah, I forgot" always follows.

Ah, to be gay. It's actually not all that bad. My friends will testify to this. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly and Gabriel "Spot" Conlon have been together for two years, but since they soak everyone who picks on them, no one says much about them. I've known them since 1st grade, and we're known as The Three Musketeers. I love those guys. Not in that way. Yeesh! You know what I mean. Then there's David "Dutchy" Dudynsky and Mark "Specs" David. Also gay, but only together for a year or so. Then we have the arrow crowd(straight): Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins, gambler extraordinaire, and all-around poker champ. He's about an inch taller than Spot, and Spot's 5'2". Then there's Itey. His real name is Dominic, but he hates that, so we just call him Dominic to infuriate him. And it works, I've still got a mark from where he clocked me good three weeks ago, when we got in a fight and I called him 'Dominic the Domino'. Itey's OK, he just has an anger management problem.

Anyway, back to Snitch. Fuck, he's gorgeous. He's also funny, smart, off-the-wall, and he can do a mean Monty Python impression. Anyway, I've only liked him since forever, but I've never gotten up the courage to tell him. Ugh. There he is with Shannon.(Note the disgust.) Yeah, yeah, yeah. Snitch and Shannon. How cute! Gag me! "Uh, Snitch? Could youse two please refrain from doing that in front of me?"

"And me!" shouted everyone else, in unison.

They broke apart, with obvious reluctance. Ugh. I wish it was me, instead of Shannon. But it's not. I'm here in my loneliness, surrounded by happy couples and straight guys. UGH! "I gotta go" I mumbled. "Lotta homework." They all tried to stop me, but I'm not staying with Mr. And Mrs. Lovey-Dovey Babies one more second. I got into my car and drove home. Just as I expected, my cell rang two blocks away from school. I checked the number. It was Snitch.

"It's not safe to talk on the phone and drive" I told him. "I could have an accident, and it would be all your fault."

Silence on the other end of the phone. Snitch always was a little paranoid.

"Skitts, we gotta talk."

"Not in traffic we don't." And I hung up on him. I called him back the second I got home, however. He's still my best friend, even if I can't STAND his girlfriend.

"So what is so all-fire important, Snitch, that you're electronically dogging me?"

"You seemed kind of upset at school."

If only he knew.

"Maybe a little bit."

"How come?"

How do I even begin to explain this? Let see: "Snitch, I'm in love with you, have been for two years, and I want to KILL Shannon every time I see her tongue jammed down your throat." But of course I couldn't say that. What I said instead was:

"Your PDA's were bugging me a little, that's all."

"Sorry" was all he would say. "You know how Shannon gets sometimes."

"More like all the time."

"Yeah. Sorry. Skitts, something else is bugging you. What is it?"

I hesitated.

"I'm in love."

"Skitts, that's great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"I'd rather not say. But he is a very special person, I'll tell you that much."

Silence on the other end again. "Do I know them?"

"Yes." After a beat, I said, "And that's all I'm tellin' you."

"Fine. Be that way!" he said, but he laughed. God, I love his laugh.

"So, Skitts, what did you look for in this perfect mystery person?"

Oh, God. Just shoot me.

"Well, he's funny, smart, off-the-wall, and he's always quoting Monty Python."

He laughed. "He sounds a lot like me."

"It IS you!" I blurted out, before I could stop myself. This time, the silence was heavy, and super-long.

"Skitts…I don't know what to say, how to react, anything."

"Then just hear me out." More silence.

"I meant all that stuff I said before. You are the epitome of a perfect guy. I've secretly loved you for about two years, but I couldn't say anything because of Shannon, and-" My doorbell rang.

"Hang on a second, I'll call you right back."

I cut the connection, opened the door, and almost fainted. There was Snitch, standing on my doorstep, his cell phone in his hand.

"So…you were right outside the whole time?"

"Yep." He shook his head. "You mean you didn't see me? I left right after you, and tailed you all the way home. I parked and walked the long distance of four houses, and stood on your porch."

I shook my head in wonder. "So why didn't you ring the bell?"

"I was screwing up my courage to tell you this: I love you, Skitts. I just couldn't figure out how to dump Shannon without her making a big stink about it."

Whoa. Be still, my heart. Snitch…Snitch loved me? It was a dream come true. But I barely had time to wrap my brain around that thought when he moved in and kissed me. You know those fireworks people talk about when they get their first kiss? It was all that and a bag of chips. We broke out of that wonderful kiss, and I stepped back to look at him.

"How long have you felt like that?" I asked him, curious.

"About six months. But I couldn't tell you, 'cause of Shannon, ya know?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you finally did, though."

"Ditto."

We stared at each other for a few more seconds, then fell upon each other, kissing like there was no tomorrow. That was six months ago. To this day, we're still together. If someone were to just shoot me, right now, I'd die happy.

_"My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me_

_So won't you kill me_

_So I die happy."_

Dashboard Confessional-"Hands Down"

Please review, and I'll love you forever! Snittery RULES!!!


End file.
